Massacre
by Lizsername
Summary: Jimmy left the mental hospital. He was given pills to take to limit the voice down. He keeps hearing the voice, telling him one command; he follows. Squeal to Whispering.


Massacre

**A/N: The final chapter in this mini series :(**

**I'll actually miss it. I can't believe this is it. I was looking for a third one and wow…**

**Well, ready? BTW don't kill me for this fic; blame Invisible girl 13 (with alter caps)**

**BTW if you haven't read the other ones**

**The first one is That day**

**The 2****nd**** one is then Whispering **

**In Jimmy's POV**

_**This is a problem**_

_**So stay with me with **_

'_**Til I RIP**_

_I looked at the pills. I took about five of them. _

_**Die! Come to me, and die. **__I whimpered at his request. _

"_Jimmy?" A soft whisper came to me. It was Whatsername. I took a couple more. "Jimmy, what are you doing?" _

_**This is a habit**__**  
><strong>__**Drugs were made for addicts like me**_

_I look at the pills_

_How could they trust me? I knew he was going to come back. I'm addicted to shit like this. They shouldn't have…they shouldn't have…_

_**But now you'll see me. **__Shut it Johnny…._

_**Close my casket**_

_**Send me to my grave**_

_**Bury me alive**_

I saw them nailing up the casket. My cold, disgusting body was in there. His hands touch my black wings. "Everything's okay now," he whispers.

Whimpers and cries were heard through my ears. I look down to see it was only Whatsername…

_**I don't deserve this...**_

_**I don't deserve this place**_

_Whatsername's place is nice. The walls are dark purple. There is a couch for me while she sleeps on an air bed. We have another room for a dinning room. She treats me well. _

_I don't need it._

_I shouldn't. _

_**I've medicated myself again**_

_I choked on another pill. "Don't die," Whatsername cries. "Please, Jimmy. I need you. You're the last one here." _

"_I'm sorry," I started tearing up. "I can't…the addiction…The thoughts…The screaming…Johnny's calling… the…the temptation. Whatsername…"_

_**I feel I'm killing my only friend**_

_I remember middle school and high school well. _

_I remember being a loner. _

_Being the druggie and forced to listen to a voice. _

_It was my only friend. _

I look at the body now. It was a friend to me at a point.

_**I've torn this world asunder**_

_**As I am slipping under**_

The light, the warming light…calling me, calling me…

"Jimmy," he whispers. "Oh, my sweet angel, come closer."

The tunnel, it was dark. The light started coming closer. Voices were coming back.

"Remember me?"

"My lover boy…"

"You lost me to shock treatment."

"I'm back…"

"Jimmy?"

_**I'm seeing double**_

_**Everything is breaking away**_

_Whatsername, she was twice then back to one then back to two…_

"_Jimmy?" She mumbles out through her tears. _

"_Which one is talking?" _

"_Jimmy, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm seeing double…"_

_Jimmy…Jimmy…Jimmy…_

_The dizziness enclosed me. I was dying…I was becoming sicker and sicker. _

"_Jimmy?" She whispers._

"_I can't," I coughed out. _

_**My heart is pounding out of my chest**_

_**And punches my face**_

_My heart rate became faster. I held my chest and cough brutally. I put a hand against the wall, coughing blood onto the carpet. Whatsername gasped out. She started crying more. "I'm so sorry," I rumored as I wiped blood off the side of my mouth. She leans over and kisses my cheek. "I'm losing myself in the drugs."_

"_I know," she says. "They shouldn't have trust you. I will miss you, saint." _

_**So close my casket**_

_**Burn in my grave**_

_**Bury me alive**_

_**I don't deserve this**_

_**I don't deserve this place**_

The body was thrown into the ground. I didn't need even a grave. I just want the corpse to be gone. I want every memory gone.

"Jimmy?" Someone's whisper comes to me. I turn and kissed him on the lips. "Jimmy, everything's okay now. We're safe."

"I know, Johnny." He fluffs my wings.

_**I've medicated myself again**_

_**I feel I'm killing my only friend**_

I whimper, looking at the cadaver. Johnny places his hand on my shoulder. I lean down and touch it. If it was alive, it would feel the wind. It's freezing; the pale skin is striking. It made me sick, knowing I overindulged on drugs that were supposed to help me.

_**I've torn this world asunder**_

_**As I am slipping under**_

"_Stay," I whispered to Whatsername. I lay on the floor, coughing more blood. "I'll wake up soon. I promise you."_

"_I'll see you when it's my turn." _

_**Yeah... I'm going insane!**_

_**(Sane, sane sane sane, sane)**_

_**I'm going in- (Oh!)**_

"_Deep breathes."_

"_I CAN'T! I'M DYING! I'M FUCKING DYING!" _

_**(Sane, sane sane sane, sane)**_

_**I'm going in-**_

_**Going in-**_

_**Going in- sane!**_

"_Deep breathes, Jimmy! God dammit, listen to me! I know you overdosed but this was your mistake! Have fun in god damn hell!" _

"_Whatsername!"_

_She broke down. "I fucking will miss you."_

_**I've medicated myself again**_

_**I feel I'm killing my only friend**_

_**I've torn this world asunder**_

_**As I am slipping under**_

"Everything will be okay now." Johnny smiles.

I turned my head. "Are you sure?"

He kisses me again, "Positive."

_**I'm medicated again...**_

_**I feel I'm killing...**_

_**I've torn this world asunder**_

_**As I am slipping under**_

_**I'm going in-**_

_**I'm going in-**_

_**Going in-**_

_**Going in- sane!**_

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Say it in your review.**

***tears up* Goodbye, Jimmy with a Johnny voice in his head fic series :'(**


End file.
